¿Y si hubiera sido al revés?
by KylliamShumAgron
Summary: ¿Y si en vez de conocer a Blaine, Kurt conociera a Sebastian? Fanfic Kurtbastian, historia empezando desde 2x06 "Never Been Kissed"
1. Argumento

**Argumento:**

¿Y si todo hubiera sido al revés? ¿En vez de conocer a Blaine, Kurt hubiera conocido a Sebastian la primera vez que fue a visitar Dalton? En esta historia todo será así, una amistad que surgirá, un intercambio por acoso escolar, un inesperado amor.


	2. Capitulo 1: Espía

**Disclaimer:** Glee es mio! Todo mio! -aparece RM mirandome serio- ok no ._. nada me pertenece todo es de RM TT-TT

**Capitulo 1: Espía**

_Narra Kurt_

No entiendo ¿por qué le habré hecho caso a Puckerman? ¿Espiar? Esa cosa no era para nada el estilo de cosas que yo, Kurt Hummel, haría. Bueno en fin entre por la puerta de la escuela observando como todos los estudiantes corrían de un lado para el otro ¿qué pasaba? ¿por qué tanto alboroto? Me dispuse a seguir a unos cuantos chicos que corrían y me encontré con unas escaleras, baje por ellas y aun me sentía un poco desorientado, observe a un chico que caminaba de lo más tranquilo como si no le importara el alboroto y me acerque a el.

Hola emm ¿oye por qué tanto alboroto? El chico me observo, mi boca se abrió por una milésima de segundo, era guapo, cabello castaño un poco desordenado, unos hermosos ojos verdes de ensueño, y por lo que podía notar sus facciones eran de una manera como decirlo "perfectas".

―Hola, bueno todo este alboroto es porque cuando hay presentación de los Warblers a veces se suspenden clases, pero si quieres puedes venir conmigo, conozco un atajo, al propósito soy Sebastian Smythe ¿y tú?

―Me llamo Kurt Hummel.

―Un gusto Kurt, ahora ven conmigo antes de que nos empujen ―tomo mi mano con fuerza y yo la apreté corriendo junto a el siguiéndole el paso, un poco más y sentía que iba a resbalar.

Simplemente el chico era muy atractivo, y de solo pensar que estaba tomando mi mano, juraría que es _gay, _llegamos juntos a un pasillo vacío y corrimos más rápido hasta llegar a un pequeño salón con una puerta un poco pequeña. El entro y yo lo seguí quedándome en la puerta.

―Quédate aquí ―Me ordeno y me quede ahí y el se acerco a quienes me imaginaban que eran los Warblers. ―Muy bien chicos empecemos.

Y de pronto empezaron a cantar, el sonido provenía de sus bocas y el chico Sebastian se puso a cantar ellos, empecé a oír la canción y me di cuenta que era una canción de Katy Perry, era el famoso "Teenage Dream" sonreí por como el chico cantaba, tenía una dulce voz un poco suave y sus pasos eran encantadores, y bueno los de los Warblers eran fantásticos. Termino la canción y yo muy emocionado aplaudí.

―Wow ¡Fantastico! ―sonreí y Sebastian me miro sonriéndome ampliamente.

Sebastian le hizo señas a dos chicos más y luego me hizo señas a mi.

―¿Nos acompañas? ―Me pregunto de una manera un poco cortante y seca.

Fue como si el chico que había conocido hace unos minutos se había esfumado y llego este chico oscuro y frio ¿se habrían dado cuenta que solo vino a espiarlos? Me tranquilice y camine junto a ellos, sosteniendo mi bolso con las dos manos. De pronto llegamos a una cafetería y me detuve, después observe al lindo chico de los ojos verdes.

―¿Pasa algo? ―pregunte.

―Mejor siéntate ―me ordeno Sebastian y yo obediente lo hice observándolo fijo. ―¿Quieres un café?

―¿Podías explicarme qué pasa? No soy tonto y se que cuando actúan así es porque alguien sospecha algo.

―Esta bien pero esperemos a Wes y a David, que fueron a comprar un café ―me dijo y me señalo a los dos chicos que venían con nosotros, no me había percatado que se habían alejado de nosotros.

Se sento en el otro lado de la mesa, y permanecimos en silencio por dos minutos, fueron los dos minutos más largos de mi vida, hasta que finalmente los otros dos chicos volvieron y se sentaron al lado de Sebastian.

―Bueno Kurt dejame presentártelos primeros el es Wes… ―me señalo al chico asiático de su derecha. ―…Y el es David. ―señalándome al chico morocho de la izquierda.

―Kurt es un gusto para mi conocerte ―Me dijo Wes amablemente.

―A mi igual, Kurt ―me dijo con una amplia sonrisa David.

―Aunque un chico como tú no debería hacer esa clase de cosas ―dijo Wes nuevamente mirándome un poco serio dándole un sorbo a su café.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―Pregunte un tanto confuso.

―Espiar ―Respondió Sebastian.


End file.
